


Before the Spectre

by elchrists



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, M/M, Random & Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectre上映之前一些小短發揮。<br/>默認Denbigh是Q的EX、007是Q的現役。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 小黑本

　　說起來，Denbigh的作風挺老派的。

　　就像那些冷戰時期的英國間諜，Denbigh有一本自己的小黑本，他會用隨手可得的藍色原子筆在小黑本裡記錄下各種碎碎唸。

　　例如，最能讓他擺脫無聊的私人排行。首推是某個享譽國際的大偵探；再來就是第一個讓他流連忘返的舊情人；第三位，則是允諾讓他加入堪稱全英國最神秘機構的中年男子。

　　有趣的是，這三個人都繼承著同一個姓氏。

　　Denbigh覺得這絕對是全英國最美好的姓氏。


	2. 同名

　　「嗯──」

　　Q的這聲鼻音又長又隱忍，隨著Bond全然拔出的動作渾身一顫，並且在Bond又一次挺入時呻吟出聲，他的十指抓在Bond背上，頭向後仰，如同貓科動物在伴侶身前露出優美又脆弱的脖頸線條，Bond的利齒只要稍稍用力，就能精準咬斷Q的頸動脈。

　　「Jame—s。」

　　Q呼喚，十指因為無法承受的高潮而在Bond背上胡抓，瞳孔裡滿是水色，隨著Bond又一次頂在太過正確的位子上，他幾乎就要射出來。

　　「錯誤。」

　　Bond卻忽然停住，用一種命懸一線的力拔山兮般的力道橫懸在Q的身體上方，Bond雙臂肌肉繃緊、青筋虯結，舊傷舊疤都因此更加猙獰，他雙手撐在Q的左右兩側俯瞰著Q，眼神幾乎冒火。

　　「錯誤。」

　　Q難過的扭著腰，Bond深埋他體內的陰莖摩擦著他的壁面，他想要更多，馬上。

　　「我──」Q難耐地睜大眼睛，急切的想要從與Bond的對視中尋找到可行答案，或者任何提示。就在半個小時之前，他不會料到告密前男友的另一個身分會給自己造成這等麻煩。大名鼎鼎的Professor Moriarty，AKA James Moriaty，是的，前任與現任剛好都擁有全英國最多男人擁有的名字。這個理應排在軍情部門機要內幕與犯罪集團蛛網結構等等驚人消息之後的，最枝微末節且沒人關心的小細節，卻能夠在風流倜儻的特工床上掀起腥風血雨，殺傷力十足的腥風血雨。

　　「Jim──」

　　「不，換一個。」

　　「Bon──」

　　「不行。」

　　「Double O──」

　　Bond失笑了，搖搖頭：「你該不會打算以後叫床都喊這麼長的名字？」

　　不知道是哪一個部分，是Bond的失笑，是叫床這個字眼，或者其他，Q忽然間不樂意了，指甲用力的在Bond背上刮擦出帶血的紅痕，軍需官咬牙切齒：「James！」

　　與十幾秒前同一個名字，但這聲呼喊飽含怒氣，在瀕臨高潮的情況下讓人聽得血脈賁張，短短一個名字的發音能夠聽出深沉又親密的痛恨，Bond釋然一笑。

　　「是。」

　　金髮特工的下身一挺，長驅直入，軍需官瞬間失聲哼氣，側傾的臉龐陷進棉被與枕頭之間。特工強壯的手臂抬起軍需官的大腿，雙膝跪上床鋪勁力十足的挺送。軍需官的頭頂漸漸被頂在床頭櫃上，身體一陣一陣的搖晃，小腿勾著特工的腰際，隨著再一次被送上頂點而越收越緊。至高點來臨，精液噴勃而出，軍需官過於炙熱與興奮的後穴完成了足夠多的刺激，於是金髮的特工成功從內溽濕了軍需官。

　　喘息過後，Q一個巴掌甩過去，推開還壓在他身上的Bond，轉身抽了條毛巾便帶著穴口與大腿根部的白濁，赤裸著往他們房間的浴室走去。


	3. 不開心

　　「Holmes家的人向來是親情至上。」Q理所當然地說，沒有理會Bond聽到這句話時所表現出來的不以為然的表情。「否則，三年前我不會和Denbigh分手。」而他的這句後話，倒又讓Bond正過視線，端正態度，眼神複雜且略帶不快的瞇了起來。


	4. 網友

　　Q和Denbigh的初識是在一個私人程序員論壇。就是那種每一位會員都是「朋友的朋友」的私人圈子。在論壇裡面，不需要六度空間理論人們就能扯上關係，只不過彼此之間總是相見不相識。而他們現實上的初識正好就透過中間六個人完成，好讓Q在就讀文學院的第二年邂逅劇團裡的Denbigh──從另一方面來看，Denbigh告訴Q的二哥的那個演員身分也並非全然杜撰；

　　當然，如果從二哥這頭牽線，他們之間根本不需要六個人的緣分。

　　當Q第一眼見到Denbigh時，Denbigh正在扮演《仲夏夜之夢》裡的小妖精Puck，就是那個取了三色堇的漿汁並陰錯陽差搞了一場大烏龍的搗蛋鬼。不得不說Denbigh把Puck的調皮作弄古靈精怪詮釋得維妙維肖，以至於演員謝幕並跑到前台來與朋友聊天說笑的時候，Q還一直禁不住的認為Denbigh是不是天生就腳上有蹄、頭上長角。

　　當時雙方所不知道的是，在劇場裡那一面之前其實他們已經網談累積超過一百個鐘頭，並且合力完成一份為電腦所使用的失敗保護協議程式的大綱。


End file.
